


Just do Nothing

by Misanthropic7Mordimort (orphan_account)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Misanthropic7Mordimort
Summary: MC, an anonymous light novel author in the Devildom is struggling with her latest entry into her story. The more she thinks on it, the more complicated it becomes in her head.Her publisher offers some unexpected advice to the person she least expects.
Kudos: 4





	Just do Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> It's an odd story, I know but I couldn't get it out of my head for a while, so I just said 'Fuck it' and did it.

"UUGGHH. THIS. CANNOT. WORK!" Her frustration nearing dangerous limits, MC dashed the unfinished papers from her desk. 

_Why, why why!? Why can't I connect the dots?! None of it is making sense anymore!_

Running her shaking hands through her hair once more, MC rested her elbows on the desk, and closed her eyes, forcing every bit of herself to think.

..

_I can see it so clearly in my head...and yet just putting into paper is..._

From the corner of her eye, she noticed the still drifting papers scattered about in the air.

She made a bitter smile. _Hopeless, isn't it?_

All of them, each and every frame had so much potential but ultimately fell flat onto the floor. Sighing, MC dragged herself out of her chair, and picked up the disjointed pieces of her story. Just giving the storyboard a passing glance hurt her more than anything else. How what was once a single thread of story in MC's head, became a tangled ball of yarn once in paper format?

Such is the struggle of an anonymous author.

An anonymous author and her mysterious publisher had become big talk of the Devildom. Their light novel series had been an intriguing tale that had been ongoing for quite a while now, capturing many with its simple, yet endearing character art, gripping story and intriguing characters that managed to evolve as the story progressed as well. Truly, it was an amazing light novel. But the most surprisng and eye-catching things about the novels were that they had no title, and when secretly released to the public, it was revealed that the story was intentionally out of order. It was when the growing fanbase eventually made titles for them, and put the novels in order(Satan was an avid promoter in this club).

And it was Levi and MC who started it all. With their hidden talents combined, they managed to impress even Lord Diavolo with their works. It was a dubious duo destroying the Devildom, novel by novel. Because it was made with only two people they both had to pull their weight the best way they could, and over time, it became an enjoyable experience for the both of them.

Except when it wasn't. Like, right now- where MC for the life of her couldn't land an idea for their next novel. Sick at looking at her own words, Mc buried her materials away and went off to find her publisher, in hopes he would provide her the help she wanted.

* * *

MC tried to hide her shock as she knocked on the twins room. Belphie wasn't the first person she thought of when it came to...well a lot of things, and helping her figure out what she should do with her next novel of all things didn't sit right with her. 

Yet, he was the one Leviathan told her to go to. 

> "Why not Simeon? He has the experience of a seasoned writer. 
> 
> EHHHH!? He'll figure out right away who we are if we ask him for help! (And I don't wanna)
> 
> And my otaku senses are tingling. So I definitely know he'll be useful to us. (hehehe)

_Well, here goes probably nothing....MC knocked on the door. "_ Um, Belphie? It's me. Mind if I come in?"

She heard the familiar voice of the 6th brother from beyond the door. "Hmm? Yeah, just give me a sec." _Should I take it as a good sign that he didn't seem like he was sleeping?_

As he opened the door, Belphie really noticed just how restless she was. The small fidgety movements, the constant blinking, and the poorly concealed bed head that gave obvious signs of lack of proper rest. His inner sleepy side was practically screaming at the sight. 

_Levi, you've given me one hell of an assignment._ "Levi kinda gave me a heads up that you'd be coming." Letting her in, she teetered on the edge of Belphie's bed. He gave her a somewhat worried glance. It was like she was stuck in between being jittery and tired at once. And once they got settled in he finally asked,

"Are you okay?"

"UUGGGHHH!!!"

Well, he certainly wasn't expecting that answer. And as MC threw herself into the covers, muttering strings of curses, some weird phrases including 'storyboards', 'nuance', 'character development', 'plot? what plot'. Phrases that just went over his head but, Belphie was starting to feel the effects of stress that he didn't even have!

 _Just feeling it was unbearable! And she's been like this for how long now?..._ Just being in the current state he was in was tiring enough to make him want to take a nice long nap- preferably with MC next to him, but now was far from the time to even consider that now. 

_Why didn't she talk to me first? How come it was Levi who told me instead of her?.....Why did I only notice this until now?_ He forced those thoughts down. Right now, Levi came to him for help and that is what he should put his intentions to now, if not for Levi, nor himself- but for the girl next to him, looking as if she wants to internally collapse in on herself.

So, Belphie put himself right next to her. But instead of leaning in and coddling her with sweet words in that sultry voice of his, he sprawled out as much as he could, in the most comfortable position possible and:

Fell Asleep. 

It was either how close he was to her, or the intimidate snoring that startled her to stand up. "Belphie what the hell?!" _Does this guy find my suffering as his personal lullaby?!_

With lidded eyes, barely forming a coherently sentence, he answered- "Hmm? What's up MC?"

 _This is not happening right now..."_ What's up? What's up!? Belphie, your supposed to be HELPING ME." The pure disbelieve was written all over her face. _Was this some sort of practical joke to Levi? Wasting my time- our time! like this?!_ Mc pinched the bridge of her nose, the irritation tightening into a more messier knot. 

And the demon in question had the audacity to yawn- straight up yawn in. her. face. "Mmm, I don't mind helping you with... _whatever_ your doing, ok? But could you stress out somewhere not around me please? It's tiring me out."

MC couldn't find what made it worse, the way he off handily insulted her work, or the tone of his voice implying that he couldn't care less. at all. _I should have just went to Simeon._

"I am **not** stressed."

Belphie actually opened his eyes this time. Only to give her the most deadpan expression saying,' _Your not even convincing yourself with that, much less me.'_

"Okay...maybe I am a little stressed, but it's over something I like! So it's okay."

He answered in an unconvinced grunt, "For something you like so much, you don't seem too happy about it."

...

The realization of it all sapped any remaining energy she had."I-...I just can't figure out _what_ to do. I can't be happy with literally nothing! I've got all these ideas on what I _should_ do, but everything just becomes a mess in my head and I don't know how I'm suppose to remedy this and it-

"Ahhh, just listening to you makes me tired! you're 'doing this' and 'doing that' and it's making me exhausted! Have you ever tried just not doing stuff?"

 _Not doing stuff?_ "Huh?"

Her bewilderment of the phrase was answer enough. "You're always doing something on top of something else(and frankly, it scares me... (Aren't you going to die from overwork?) you've been doing so much, more than what I've probably done a year I think, probably. So my suggestion is: Just do nothing."

She cast him a quizzical look, _did he want to say more?_ "So I should...sleep?" 

Belphie had to fight down the ever growing urge to coax her into sleeping next to him. _The opportunity is there! To draw her in, escape with her to the unbounded land of dreams, to just-!_

"Umm, that'd be great too (you look like you need it) but no." He twisted a strand of his hair, thinking about how to explain it. "Ehh, I guess the best way would be to just stop focusing on so much stuff." Belphie exampled this by:

"Slouching?" MC answered, observing how he effortlessly slid off his bed and leaned back against it.

"Hmm. Kinda? Just don't think too much about your posture right now." MC mimicked the action, only to find herself more uncomfortable than sitting in her desk during an all-nighter. Upon noticing this, Belphegor suddenly reached out, and swiftly massaged her shoulders. The sudden action had her lean into the abrupt, yet comforting touch. But it didn't last long, as he pulled away once he saw her in a more comfortable position.

It was a moment that went by far too quickly to process for her, but he muttered his apologies, slinking back to his spot, covering his face with his arm.

MC let the subject pass, vouching for more of this foreign feeling,"....Then what should I think about?"

He smiled then, but she couldn't see his eyes. "That's the best part: Absolutely nothing. Of no one, nowhere, when or how."

"O-okay..."

So with MC next to him, she gradually emptied her mind, while Belphegor tried his hardest to do the same, only with each passing second, filling his own with the desires of her he fought so hard to keep down. 

...

Everything began to drown out. The sounds, her sight, even her very surroundings began to fade into something more simplistic.

And gradually, the knot began to unravel- a small flimsy thread caught up in itself carefully unfolded into the idea she had been chasing all this time.

MC's blinked. _Did I fall asleep?_ Firmly sitting up _,_ she moved flexed her previously worn out hands _._ The ache in her joints still remained, and she didn't feel more or less tired than when she entered the room. She couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing but she did realize how...relaxed she felt. It was odd, but equally as nice. Her mind felt quiet, peaceful even- to the point where she could hear even her heart beat steadily within her chest. 

It was a type of carefree emptiness she had been yearning for so long, the one where everything was transparent, as if there would be no consequences to doing the most simplest of actions, and there would be no one around to stop you.

But there was someone around. MC turned her head to the demon sleeping right next to her. She had found what she had been looking for, because of him. All because he did absolutely nothing. She chuckled at the weirdness of it all, that doing nothing had done something. So she leaned in close, close enough to barely touch his face with her own and whispered one thing before leaving the room:

"Thank you."

Belphegor found himself smiling softly as the door closed behind her. He didn't know what she was going through, but if, by any lucky draw by his hand he could help her, he would do so in a heartbeat.

* * *

A couple days later, the praises of the 'Anonymous Author' struck again like a wildfire around the Devildom. And when Simeon eventually found himself reading it, he couldn't help but find a certain air to it. It wasn't magic of course, not anything like that. Simply a feeling really- but only recognized by those who manage to pass through the thing called writers' block. It was ever so nostalgic seeing something like that happen before his eyes, it brought him back to his writing days, to when he too, went through the same struggle- and it made him think back to Belphegor....

He then spotted MC and Levi walking through the halls. They didn't notice him yet, but he had no intention of intervening, because he noticed two things. How excited MC looked, explaining something he couldn't quite make out. 

And how he could sense the same feeling from the novel to MC. He looked back to her, and then to the thing within his hands, and couldn't stop himself from smiling. 

_It seems like someone else is has been affected by Belphie's advice._ Simeon head off, leaving the two in their conversion. 

He was excited to see what the dubious duo would come up with next.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still a Satan Stan, but I always felt that Belphie can offer unconventional advice due to sleeping so much so I decided to write about it? 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
